Robots are commonly used in welding applications to increase weld quality and improve efficiency. A welding robot is typically positioned on or beside a table of a welding workbench and is programmed to weld a target, also placed on the table. To comply with governing safety standards, a welding workbench for a welding robot includes a barrier between the welding robot and an operator of the welding robot. In known workbenches, the barrier is above a minimum height for safety reasons. However, the barrier may obstruct an operator's ability to reach into the work area of the workbench, even when the barrier is lowered to a down position. For example, if a work area is 5 feet above ground and includes an 8 foot barrier, the barrier would still extend 3 feet above the work area when lowered to ground level.